Rosanna (Denarian)
Rosanna is a human female. She is a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius, and host of a Fallen Angel. She first appears in Small Favor. Description Rosanna's demonic form follows the classical she-demon style of scarlet skin, bat-wings, horns on the forehead, a tail, and cloven hooves.Small Favor, ch. 33 In her human form she is described as lovely, with long dark hair and warm brown eyes the shade of hot chocolate, which turn gold when she is angry.Small Favor, ch. 40 She is quiet, with an air of sadness. Harry Dresden generally seems to think that her sadness is simply a way of manipulating men, but it may very well be genuine. Biography She is referred to as Tessa's second,Small Favor, ch. 14 and they both seem to be genuinely close.Small Favor, ch. 32 Rosanna also has magical ability, but likely not on the same level as Tessa. Rosanna recruited the Russian Sanya for the Denarians. She offered the sixteen-year-old Sanya the coin of the Fallen Magog, and afterwards travelled with him for at least five years, in truth as his handler in charge of corrupting him. After realizing their true intentions, Sanya left her and abandoned Magog, dropping his coin into a Venice canal.Small Favor, ch. 15 In the series ''Small Favor In Small Favor, Rosanna is present at the Shedd Aquarium to help with the capture of the Archive, Ivy. She reports to Tessa, who orders her to take Magog and Deirdre Archleone to capture the Hellhound, although they are interrupted when Ivy reveals herself. Rosanna and the other Denarians then launch a magical assault upon the Archive, with Rosanna sending lances of flame at Ivy that she blocks with delicately applied wedges of air, until Ivy is captured. Once Ivy is taken to Demonreach island, Rosanna, Tessa, and Thorned Namshiel construct the greater circle designed to contain the Archive.Small Favor, ch. 43 Later on, Rosanna is sent to bring Harry Dresden, Michael Carpenter, and Sanya to Demonreach island for the exchange with Nicodemus; Fidelacchius and eleven Blackened Denarii in exchange for Ivy. She tries to entice Sanya into rejoining the Denarians, but he laughs at her and they get underway, first via van and then via ski boat. Once out over Lake Michigan, everyone is assaulted by Kelpies from Summer, until Dresden blasts them away and Rosanna gets the boat moving again. Once at Demonreach, Rosanna leads everyone up to the summit for the exchange.Small Favor, ch. 42 It quickly goes south, with Dresden, Carpenter, and Sanya charging Rosanna and the other Denarians. Dresden launches Magog down the hillside, Sanya drives Deirdre Archleone off with a Kalashnikov,AK-47 - Wikipedia Nicodemus retreats into the air, and Rosanna and Tessa vanish under veils. With Rosanna seemingly gone, Thorned Namshiel was left alone to be cut down by Carpenter, but not before he could turn the eleven Blackened Denarii that he had stolen from Dresden's pocket over to Rosanna and Tessa, who had deliberately retreated at just the right moment to ruin Nicodemus' plans.Small Favor, ch. 45 While Dresden and the Knights are evacuating with Ivy and John Marcone, via a helicopter flown by Gard, Tessa and Rosanna reappear from their veils. After Dresden blasts Tessa away with a bar of fire, Rosanna takes to the skies and begins kicking at Dresden until he knocks her out of the air with a blast of force. She is not seen again.Small Favor, ch. 44 Notes References Category:Characters Category:Small Favor